


In Flames

by CrimsonChocolate



Series: Shuichi Saihara's Erotic Adventures: Pre-Game Edition [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Gen, Masturbation, Mirrors, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Obsession, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Shuichi is my gross boy and I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate
Summary: The pleasure is back, licking at his insides like flames in a fireplace, filling his body with heat.





	In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic for the Dangan Ronpa fandom, despite being obsessed with the series for years :') I only just recently gotten into the latest game, and I've been bursting with ideas ever since I finished it, as well as having developed a fixation on pre-game Shuichi.
> 
> Thanks to my dear friend, Kermit, who has inspired me and allowed me to discuss ideas with them late into the night! <3
> 
> Don't read this if you haven't finished DRV3! Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy!

The second the last school bell rings, Shuichi Saihara quickly packs his bag, and is the first student to rush out of the classroom. Luckily, he has no one worth saying his goodbyes to; Shuichi has carefully built a reputation of being the class loner, and wishes for it to remain that way. After all, Dangan Ronpa is the only thing he needs in his life.

As Shuichi speedily makes his way home, he thinks about how Dangan Ronpa makes waking up everyday worth it, how satisfying it feels to watch the murder scenes, the investigations, and his all time favourite; the punishments. He grins to himself, welcoming the familiar pleasure pooling in his abdomen.

Dangan Ronpa makes Shuichi feel _good_.

Scrambling to unlock the front door, Shuichi finds himself shaking with excitement; an excitement which only climbs as he shuts the door behind him and looks around for the package he ordered. A slight frown adorns his features. He could have sworn it would arrive today.

_Then, could it possibly be…?_

Shuichi dashes to his room, and lets out a sigh of relief at the sight of a reasonably large package waiting for him on his Monokuma bedspread.

However, he can't help but experience a pang of annoyance upon the realisation that his mother must have entered his room without permission in order to place it there.

 _She should know better than this by now,_ Shuichi thinks to himself, but he'll address that later. It’s time to unwrap his new belongings.

With bated breath, Shuichi carefully opens it.

Inside is an entire outfit, comprised of a long lavender wig, a purple leather jacket with matching knee high boots, a white shirt, tan tie, mini skirt, and studded gloves.

Bringing the skirt to his face, Shuichi breathes in the scent of new, unworn material.

 _Finally,_ he thinks.

Luckily, Shuichi is home alone; his father left years ago, and his mother is working around this time. In other words, he was free to do as he pleased.

Placing the skirt back on the bed, Shuichi opens his underwear drawer and pulls out a pair of women's panties made from purple lace; he had ordered them early on for this very occasion, and he can't wait to finally wear them.

Stripping himself of his school uniform, cap, and underwear, he steps into the lace. The material feels foreign against Shuichi, since he's used to normal boxers, but he revels in how the panties cling to his body, much like a second skin. A slight pink colours his cheeks; the pleasure is back, licking at his insides like flames in a fireplace, filling his body with heat.

 _Not yet_ , Shuichi thinks. He needs to wait just a little longer…

Entering his mother's bedroom, his eyes settle on the makeup bag at her dressing table. Taking his place on the stool, Shuichi unzips the bag, and takes out various cosmetics.

He doesn't think anything of using his mother's makeup without permission; after all, she'd entered his room, even though she should know by now that she isn't allowed in there.

Shuichi wasn't stupid; he knew she didn't approve of his interest in Dangan Ronpa. She'd even tried to make him go to therapy, and on a separate occasion, removed his official merchandise from his room, but he would always make sure to put her in her place.

 _“I’ll leave you, and move in with dad,”_ he'd threaten everytime she tried to meddle. Then she’d break down, and beg Shuichi not to leave her alone.

He shakes his head at the memories of his mother on her knees, her tear-stained face, pleading for forgiveness.

 _Pathetic,_ he thinks as he coats his long lashes in black mascara.

After applying a coat of tinted lip gloss, Shuichi returns to his room, and puts on the rest of the outfit, careful not to smudge his makeup as he does so.

Shuichi adjusts and styles the wig last, taking care not to forget to braid a section of hair.

"Finally,"he breathes. _All done_.

Shuichi stops to properly look at himself in his full body mirror, and gasps.

Staring back at him is the Super High School Level Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri. Or, at least, Shuichi dressed as her. He finds himself unable to break his gaze; Shuichi knows he has feminine features, but to be able to pass so easily as a girl, as Kyoko Kirigiri herself… the fires of lust burn inside him. His favourite character of all time, is _right in front of him_.

The length of Shuichi's cock strains against his purple lace panties, and saliva spills from the corner of his glossy lips.

A thought pierces through the haze.

 _I want to see her on her knees, thighs spread and showing off her panties,_ Shuichi thinks.

Without any reservations, he falls to his knees, and opens his legs. His eyes glued to his reflection, Shuichi doesn't fail to notice the outline of his erection against purple lace, exposed by his current position. He licks his lips; _God_ , he looks so _good_ , face flushed and mouth glistening pink, ready to be kissed…

Shuichi presses his lips to the mirror, heavy pants steaming up the glass. He licks at the fog greedily, drinking in the beauty before him, then pulling away. Now, Shuichi's lips are slick with spit as well as gloss, a sight which makes his cock twitch.

Unable to resist any longer, Shuichi hikes up his skirt, and pushes his purple panties down his thighs. He watches himself as he grips his shaft.

A filthy moan escapes from his throat upon contact with the leather glove, and he starts pumping his cock slowly, relishing in the sensation of the material rubbing against his dick.

However, Shuichi is growing uncomfortably hot, so he hastily shrugs off the purple jacket, loosens his tie with his free hand, and undoes a few of his shirt buttons as he goes, giving him easy access to his chest. Shuichi rubs over both nipples in turn with gloved fingers, gasping at the tides of pleasure rushing through his body. He thrusts into his gloved grip, pre-come allowing his cock to slide more easily against the leather.

He moans again as his reflection comes back into focus, at a thoroughly wrecked Kyoko Kirigiri with lustful eyes locked only on him.

“Fuck…” Shuichi curses as he creeps closer to his peak. God, if only he could actually _fuck_ her…

Shuichi shuffles closer to his reflection, his breath hitching at the chill of the mirror as he rubs the head of his cock against it. His thoughts become more feverish, more _filthy_.

 _I bet Kyoko looks just like this when she touches herself_ , he thinks, _it would be so hot if she had a dick._

Even the idea of it results in Shuichi rutting desperately against the glass, smearing pre-come on the mirror.

“A secret between you and I,” Shuichi breathes, kissing his reflection sloppily once again.

Pulling back, he pants, his body searing with the fire of arousal even more so than before as he thrusts into his fist again, eyes taking in the sight of himself, clothes and wig askew, rosy erect nipples peeking from his open shirt, loud moans leaving his lips…

Eyes not leaving the mirror once, Shuichi comes with a cry, white spurts adorning his reflection.

Leaning his forehead against the glass, Shuichi's breathing begins to slow as he comes down from the most intense orgasm he's had yet.

Shuichi grins sleazily at himself. He can't wait for next time.


End file.
